Random Kid
"Oh no, you're to strong!"- ''Random Kid to Brett in Story 2 Random Kid is a normal kid who appears at random times doing random things. 'Background' Tim's Story 3- Starting Over: Random Kid appears at the end of the story yelling that Machine is coming. Random Kid does the same thing in the first Brett Blakley story. Story 2- Breaking Machine: Random Kid appears at the begining of the story and asks Brett how he is doing. Brett gives him some pocket lint and Random Kid calls him a hero. Random Kid later throws a rock at Brett while he is training. Random Kid appears later in the story and slaps Brett. He later tries to beat up Brett but he is easily taken down. Brett asks why Random Kid attacked him and Random Kid says that THEM are returning. Story 3- New Age of Heroes: Brett sees that Random Kid is being bullied by Jack and Brett is able to save him. Story 4- Old Enemy: It is revealed that Random Kid and his many friends are being mean to Brett and George and that they often get away with it. Story 7- Evil Leader: Random Kid makes his last major appearance when he calls Brett Blakley Mr.S (which means stalker). Brett punches him hard in his eye and Random Kid runs away crying. The New Adventures Part 2- A Different Level: Random Kid appears very briefly as a friend of Rick. It appears that he does most of the talking and that it is about his favorite kind of cereal. The New Adventures Part 5- The Final Showdown: When Brett and his friends begin to bring the S.S.C back to life, it is revealed that Random Kid joins the club. 'Personality' Random Kid often changes his personalities alot. He can go from being nice and simple to being mean and easily upset. He likes to make others laugh and he often hangs around with his friends. He also seems to like to surprise people. 'Abilities' Random Kid seems to be very good at sneaking up on people. He also has a good throwing arm. He can't handle injuries very well but he can hold his ground for a short time in a fight. 'Attire' Random Kid wears alot of shirts with funny things on them. He eventually was given what Brett called a perminent black eye. Side-note * Admirel Kole, second in command of all soldier units ''General Random Kid has been acting strange since Brett left to college. He was the same way when Tim left as well. I asked him why; and he simply stated that he wouldn't have anyone to pick on. However, he will probably forget about the whole thing in a few hours due to the fact that he can hardly remember what he had for breakfast this morning. Although most people would leave it at that, I think there is more to Random Kid that meets the eye...however, I am no spy and as such; have no right to spy on him... but I can't help but think... 'Trivia' *Random Kid was originally just going to be multiple kids who did alot of random things. He wasn't meant to be a single person at first. *Random Kid's personality seems to be based off of the editor of the stories. *It is never explained how Random Kid knows that THEM is returning. *Random Kid shows more sighns of being bad than being good.